Assault Container (Star Strike Variant)
History Early in the War against Karith, Star Strike realized it needed special craft capable of rapidly transporting their mobile suits while avoiding attention. For this, Star Strike went to the design for the Assault Containers used by Celestial Being. They immediatly began production of a series of modified containers. The Star Strike varient was less dependant on a GN-Drive or other mobile suits for particle production and storage. The Assault Containers were installed with multiple GN Capacitors as well as more refined condensers for particle storage and production. This gave the container a continous stream of particles while ensuring it wouldn't run out of power and forcing it to be abandoned. Despite the advances of the container, if using to much particles, the container will have to land and recharge before flight or anything else becomes operational again. For additional particle production, the assault container could dock with an Agas or the Rush Gundam to utilize their capacitors and GN-Drive. In order to make room for the modifications, Star Strike had to remove a few features. The cockpit was removed to make room for enhanced GN-Field emiters. To compensate for this, the controls for the Assault Container were interfaced with the Rush Gundam or Agas, depending on what was inside. For enhanced combat capability, the Assault Container was fitted with two more GN Cannons and six more GN Beam Guns. To compensate for the high particle requirements, the GN Cannons were fitted with two large condensers with their own private GN-Capacitors. Weapons and Equipment *'GN Missiles:' As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a series of missles. These could be fired in a barrage or all at once. The Assault Container carried 26 missles total. *'GN Beam Guns:' As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a series of six GN Beam Guns. The beam guns had a rapid firing rate and could easily deal with smaller and faster opponants. *'GN Beam Cannon:' As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with four GN Beam Cannons. Their firing rate is higher that the GN Beam Guns. The GN Beam Cannons of the Star Strike varient were each equipped with their own private condensers and GN-Capacitors to make up for their high particle requirements. Features *'Diver Field:' A special variant of the GN-Field. The Diver Field was designed specifically for atmospheric entry. The Diver Field emiters were shared with those of the normal GN-Field. The Diver Field was designed to draw it's power from intense heat, specifically those experienced during reentry. This had the unique effect of making the reentry nearly invisible, since most of the heat that normally made the craft a fireball in the sky was instantly converted into energy for use. *'Trans Am:' Utilizing a GN-Drive, the Assault Container could utilize Trans Am with the condensers in conjunction with the GN-Capacitors. The only draw back was that once the particles were used, the container would shut down until the particles were recharged. *'Optical Camoflauge:' To prevent detection, the Assault Container was fitted with a modified Optical Camoflauge capability. It allowed nearly total invisiblity while in use. Because of special solar panels placed throughout the container, the optical camoflauge was capable of operation without GN-Particles. *'GN-Field:' The Assault Container utilized a GN-Field for defensive and offensive purposes.